Heretofore, flameproofed cotton cloth or wool cloth, or cloth of wholly aromatic polyamide fibers in which the raw material itself has fire retardance has been used for clothes to be put on at places where a person may be exposed to a high temperature or flames for a moment. However, sufficient protection against flames has been hardly obtained by these cloths. For example, in the case of flameproofed cotton or wool cloth, it has a low carbonization temperature and is easily carbonized by contacting with flames for a short period of time in spite of its excellent flameproofing property. In addition, since the carbonized part of the cloth has low strength and brittle, such a part is torn in a hole only by slightly applying force.
Although wholly aromatic polyamide fibers have extremely excellent heat resistance and fire retardancy, they shrink remarkably upon contact with flames. Spontaneously, cloth of these fibers is torn in a hole at the flame-contacted part.
Thus, these cloths have such a defect that they are easily torn in a hole at a flame-contacted part in spite of their excellent flameproofness and fire retardancy. This indicates that there may be a great danger of flame invasion from a hole upon contact with flames, when such cloth is used at places where a person may be exposed to a high temperature or flamed for a moment.
Although cloths of uniformly blended yarns of wholly aromatic polyamide fibers and cellulosic fibers with or without flameproofing are put into practical use, such cloths have defects that strength of cloths become low after contact with flames; cloths can not be dyed uniformly because wholly aromatic polyamide fibers are disposed on their surfaces; they have low light-resistance because color of wholly aromatic polyamide fibers is changed by exposure to sunlight; and they lack hand and drape required for clothes to be put on the body.